ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Homo mermanus
(cover to Sub-Mariner #33, art by Sal Buscema).]] Homo mermanus is a fictional race of gilled aquatic humanoids that has appeared in numerous comic book series published by Marvel Comics. This race is best known as the people who live in the Atlantis of Marvel's shared universe, known as the Marvel Universe. The most notable member of the race is Namor the Sub-Mariner. An offshoot of the ''Homo sapiens'' race with an as yet undisclosed origin, Homo mermanus are a mammalian species, but with some fish-like characteristics. Each one possesses two twin gills located on their necks near the clavicle bone, which allows them to breathe underwater. Their skin pigmentation can be either blue (most Atlanteans) or green (most Lemurians and nomads) Their physiology is also much stronger and more durable than that of the Homo sapiens, necessitated by their exposure to the vast pressure of the deep sea. As a consequence they are physically much stronger than regular humans and can swim up to 30 miles (48 km) per hour. The typical lifespan for a Homo mermanus is 150 years. However they cannot survive outside of water for longer than five minutes without aid. The total population of Homo mermanus has been estimated at over 1,000,000 globally. History The Homo mermanus are often referred to as Atlanteans, as it is in the city of Atlantis that their first complex society emerged. Like humans they learned to domesticate animals, such as dolphins, while humans domesticated horses,dogs and camels. Atlantis itself had been a small above ground continent with many human settlements, when an event 10,000 years ago called the "Great Cataclysm" caused it to be submerged into the sea. 2,000 years later, a group of Homo mermanus made the ruins of the human settlements in Atlantis their home and went on to develop a society there using as much of the material as they could scavenge from the wreckage. Many of the warring tribes united under a single emperor {although by the 20th century there were still some babarian tribes.} 500 years after the settlement of Atlantis, another group of Homo mermanus left Atlantis to found their own city -this time in a part of the ruins of another continent submerged during the Great Cataclysm - Lemuria in the Pacific Ocean. These "Lemurians" would discover the Serpent Crown in the ruins of their city, and through their Leader Naga's exposure and extensive use of the ancient mystical device, they would become more serpent-like in appearance than their Atlantean cousins. Many Atlanteans worship Neptune, Roman god of the sea. During the 20th century the Homo mermanus race began to come into sustained contact with their human cousins. These contacts have often been hostile, and have included many aborted invasions (Atlantis Attacks etc.) and even separate occasions when large numbers of Homo mermanus were rendered comatose or sterilized for periods. During the Second World War the kingdom of Atlantis also fought against the Axis Powers in alliance with the Allied Powers. However, not all interactions between Homo sapiens and Homo mermanus have been hostile - during the 1920s a Homo mermanus female, Princess Fen of Atlantis mated with the human sea captain Leonard McKenzie - a union which produced the first human/Atlantean hybrid - Namor{avenging son in atlantean}, the Sub-Mariner. In the aftermath of the Civil War and the World War Hulk events the homo mermanus, blamed of terrorism due to the actions of Kamar, militaristic son of Namor, are forced to leave the seas, using the established sleeper cells to live within humanity. At now, Atlantean Army resides in Latveria, guests of Doctor Doom, and the civilians live alongside the rest of humanity. Subraces Homo mermanus is divided between the Atlanteans and the splinter group that settled in the sunken continent of Lemuria and took the name of Lemurians. They differed as they possessed a more reptilian greenish skin color compared to the blue skinned Atlanteans. Known Atlanteans Golden Age Characters * Namor McKenzieMotion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 - Ruler of Atlantis; member of the Invaders, Defenders, Avengers; retained his mutant powers after M-Day. * ByrrahSub-Mariner Comics #35 1954 - Cousin of Namor and challenger of the Throne; currently deceased. * Chemil''Human Torch Comics #5 1941 - Wartime nurse * DakaMarvel Mystery Comics #24, 1941 - uncle of Namor and possibly the father of Byrrah; briefly took over the crown of Atlantis before Pearl Harbor; later allied with the Nazis and the Seal People and led an invasion of Argentina * DormaMotion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 - wife of Namor; currently deceased. * Ertve Marvel Mystery Comics #4 - Wartime High Priest and member of the Council of Three. * FenMotion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 - Mother of Namor; currently deceased * FolmaHuman Torch Comics #3 - Wartime lieutenant * HarlaSub-Mariner Comics #5, 1942 * JaddaSub-Mariner Comics #5, 1942 * KaralMotion Picture Funnies Weekly #1, 1939 * LerzaSub-Mariner Comics #5, 1942 * LucasSub-Mariner Comics #1, 1941 * MaraHuman Torch Comics #7, 1942 * MelSub-Mariner Comics #1, 1941 *Namora (Aquaria Nautica Neptunia) - Cousin of Namor''Marvel Mystery Comics #82 * Nostromas''Human Torch Comics'' #5 - Wartime physician * Petrod''Marvel Mystery Comics'' #4 - wartime sentry. * SarnaHuman Torch Comics #7, 1942 * Thakorr''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly'' #1 - Namor's Grandfather; currently deceased * TilMarvel Mystery Comics #4, 1940 Modern Age Characters * Amir''Wolverine vol. 2 #42 * Amo * Andromeda Attumasen - former member of the Dragon Circle and the Defenders. * Arath''Sub-Mariner'' #1, 2007 * Argos''Sub-Mariner'' #3 (2006) * Arkus''Sub-Mariner'' #63 (Jul 1973) - Military Officer * Ashur''New Warriors #3, 1999 * Askid''Namor #6, 2003 * At'la'tique''New Thunderbolts'' #1 * AttumaFantastic Four #33 (1964) - Barbarian warlord and usurper * Attumacht''Night Thrasher #11, 1994 * Azir''Marvel Premiere'' #17 * Balaal''Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #9, 1989 * Banara''Sub-Mariner #1, 2007 * Beemer''Namor #1, 2003 * Betty''Hulk/Sub-Mariner 1998 Annual, 1998 * Blabek''Marvel Mystery Comics #4, 1940 * Bloodtide''New Thunderbolts #1 - member of Fathom Five. * Bobo * Brodar''Sub-Mariner #31, 1970 * Burka * Cirin''Sub-Mariner #4, 2007 * Corak * CoralSub-Mariner #56, 1972 - currently deceased * CrabMarvel Comics Presents #12, 1989 * Dakkor (Iron Man Annual #10, 1989 * DaraPrince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #1, 1984 - currently deceased * Dashak * Deathcharge Namor the Sub-Mariner Annual #4 * Delta Nine Namor the Sub-Mariner #20, 1991 * DragonriderSub-Mariner #1 (Sep 1984) * EelNew Mutants Annual #5 - mutant; leader of SURF; current status and whereabouts unknown. * Elanna Sub-Mariner #64, 1973 * Epititus Web of Spider-Man Annual #4, 1989 * FaraIncredible Hulk #118, 1969 - currently deceased * Fathom Five - members include Bloodtide, Dragonrider, Llyron, Manowar and Sea Leopard * GorgulSub-Mariner #4, 1968 * Gort * Govan - Ambassador of Atlantis *Grokku * IkthonSub-Mariner v1 #7 - Head Scientist * Immannu''Namor'' #34 * JakkaPrince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #2, 1984 - currently deceased * JanusWolverine vol. 3 #43 - Sleeper agent * Joe Atlantis * KalenNamor the Sub-Mariner #38, 1993 * KamarSub-Mariner #1 (2007) - son of Namor; former member of 13th Cell; currently deceased * Kamuu * Kavor * Keerg''Marvel Team-Up'' vol. 2 #8 - warlord * Kor-Konn (Sub-Mariner #4, 1968) * Kormok - High Priest - First appeared in Sub-Mariner #17 (Sep 1969) * Korra''Namor'' vol. 2 #1 - grandmother of Namor; presumed deceased. * Korro * KrakosSub-Mariner #1, 2007 * KrangFantastic Four Annual #1 (1963) - Exiled warlord and former member of the Serpent Squad * Kyral * Llyron''Namor'' #50 - pseudo-clone of Namor; member of Fathom Five. * Lord Arno * Lorvex''Sub-Mariner'' #54 (Oct 1972) * Madoxx''Sub-Mariner'' #64 (Aug 1973) * Mako''Marvel: The Last Generation'' #12 - genetic creation of Vyrra; presumed deceased. * Mako * Manowar * Marcan * Minnow * Morcan''USAgent'' vol. 2 #2 - criminal * MorelNamor the Sub-Mariner #35, 1993 * Mussels *Namorita PrentissSub-Mariner #51 (Jul 1972) - clone of Namora; former member of the New Warriors; killed by Nitro * NautakMarvel Comics Presents #121, 1993 - currently deceased * Nereus''Namor'' #36 * Nia NobleInvaders vol. 3 #2 - half Atlantean; Queen of Neptunia. * Numara D'athahr''New Thunderbolts'' #3 * OrelemNight Thrasher #11, 1994 * OrkaSub-Mariner #23 (Sep 1970) - mutated warrior; former member of Heroes for Hire; currently deceased. * Orrek * OssemSpectacular Spider-Man Annual #9, 1989 * Paul''Wolverine'' vol. 3 #44 * People of the Black Sea * PolitusWolverine #42, 2006 * ProteusPrince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #2, 1984 * ProteusSub-Mariner #36, 1971 * Raman''Sub-Mariner'' #66 (Oct 1973) * Ramin * Ramon * Relun * RemoraNamor the Sub-Mariner #46, 1994 * Rennar * Ronga * RutharMarvel Comics Presents #7, 1988 * Saru-San - presumed deceased * Seahorse * Seaweed * Serestus * Seth''Tales to Astonish'' #98 (Dec 1967) * Shakkoth''Sub-Mariner'' vol.2 #1 (1984) - High Priest and member of Council of Three and At'La'Tique. * ShalakNamor the Sub-Mariner #15, 1991 * SharkskinNew Mutants Annual #5, 1989 * Shem * Squid''Marvel Comics Presents'' #12 - Leader of the School. * Stegar * Sulomor''New Invaders'' #0 - delegate to Mazikhandar; currently deceased * Talan * Tanas * Tareva - Soceress * Teneel * Thakos''Sub-Mariner'' #16 (Aug 1969) - Warlord and member of the Council of Three. * Thallo * The Mad TwinsPrince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #3, 1984 * Timoran * Tornaga * Trident Team * Tyrak - Size-changing criminal. * U-Man (Meranno)Invaders #3 (1975) * Undertow * Unforgiven Dead/Old Ones * Vashti Cleito-SonTales to Astonish]] #71 (Sep 1965) - Grand Vizier and member of Council of Three. * VayorSub-Mariner #4, 2007 * Volpan * Vyrra''Namor the Sub-Mariner'' #19 (1991) - Outlaw geneticist; currently deceased. * WortaSub-Mariner #31, 1970 * Xiomara * ZantorHulk/Sub-Mariner 1998 Annual, 1998 * ZantorTales to Astonish #72, 1965 * Zarina''Namor'' #5 (2003) - aunt of Namor * ZartraSub-Mariner #66, 1973 * Zoga''Marvel Comics Presents'' #7 - Mutated rebel; currently deceased. * ZoranSub-Mariner #3, 2007 Other Media Video games * The game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance has a stage where the players must travel to the underwater city of Atlantis to stop a riot orchestrated by Attuma who believed he would become the sea kingdoms new ruler as foretold in the Atlantean Chronicles. Within the game, there is also a temple devoted to Negrete whose shrine was protected by temple guardians trained to defeat any trespassers. The Eyes of Negrete were holy objects used by the temple priests for access to the inner sanctums of the temple. In the Atlantis briefing, Captain America mentions that the Atlanteans aren't fans of the surface dwellers. References *Gruenwald, Mark & Sanderson, Peter (1985). Atlanteans. In Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Deluxe Edition #1: Abomination - Batroc's Brigade pp. 38–39. New York: Marvel Comics. *Gruenwald, Mark & Sanderson, Peter (1985). Atlantis. In Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Deluxe Edition #1: Abomination- Batroc's Brigade pp. 40–41. New York: Marvel Comics. External links *http://www.marvel.com/universe/Glossary:H#Homo_mermanus *http://www.marvel.com/universe/Atlanteans * Category:Marvel Comics species Category:Timely Comics characters Category:Human-derived fictional species Category:Fictional amphibians Category:Fictional sea creatures Category:1939 comics characters debuts